51 Días
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: "Si por 51 días ves aquí el atardecer, tu más preciado amor por fin te corresponderá". Ella no creía mucho en ese tipo de historias, pero ella sólo necesitaba reunir valor. ¡No era su culpa que Len fuera jodidamente lindo! No le importaba si con ello se ganaba el nombre de pedófila pervertida, shotacona y muchas otras cosas más; lo intentaría hasta el final. *Regalo para NKs's*


_**51 Días en el Atardecer**_

* * *

 **Haruka: ¡Estoy viva! Y no, no he dejado atrás los fanfics de Vocaloid. Como dije, tienen Haruka-sama pa' rato**

 **Rin: Este regalo está especialmente hecho para NKs's, disculpa la demora pero aquí está 10.000 palabras llenas de amors**

 **Luka: Esperemos que lo disfruten~**

* * *

Su largo y rubio cabello bailaba junto a la agrabable brisa vespertina. Sus dorados ojos miraban con determinación el horizonte el cual reflejaba sus últimos rayos de luz para poder darle paso a las estrellas, que ansiosas esperaban la noche para poder brillar con todo su esplendor. Estiró sus brazos y tomó mucho aire sin importarle que su acompañante estuviera ahí, era como si estuviera consigo misma y que nadie estaba ahí, sólo disfrutando de su soledad. Los ojos azules del chico apreciaban el atardecer, era una hermosa vista a decir verdad, pero sabía que ella no había venido sólo para apreciar la hermosa vista, algo estaba planeando.

─¿Has oído la leyenda de esta colina?─ preguntó ella acabando por fin con el silencio. Len se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta, ya que no recordaba haber escuchado alguna leyenda que tuviera que ver con esa colina.

─No, sabes que casi no creo mucho en ese tipo de historias.

─Lo sé─ murmuró ella sin quitar su vista del atardecer. ─Se dice que si por 51 días ves aquí el atardecer, tu más preciado amor por fin te corresponderá─ contestó ella con un tono algo romántico

─Oh vamos Neru, soy menor que tú y aún así no creo en ese tipo de historias─ dijo el chico cortando por fin el ambiente romántico que había.

─¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!─ exclamó ella por fin volteándolo a ver. ─Nunca creí que un chico tan pequeño como tú podía ser tan escéptico─ se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un puchero. ─Cuando te enamores tal vez lo entiendas─ murmuró ella apartando la mirada para ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

─Este día ha sido lleno de sorpresas, jamás pensé verte a ti haciendo este tipo de cosas por alguien─ comentó con un tono algo extrañado y de cierta manera algo molesto, lo último no lo notó Neru. ─Además, este tipo de historias son sólo un rumor. No van a pasar─ volvió a decir Len. El chico, a pesar de lucir como un niño, tenía una mente más madura y por eso nunca le gustaban ese tipo de historias.

─Aún así...─ comenzó a decir Neru cambiando su expresión a una más calmada. ─Quisiera intentarlo, al menos si no termina resultando─ una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su mirada tenía ese brillo especial que tenían las personas enamoradas. Una imagen que le ocasionó ternura a Len, quien rápidamente giró su mirada para no ser atrapado por la faceta tierna de su amiga.

─¿En serio es tanta tu desesperación?─ comentó Len con un tono algo burlón, haciendo avergonzar aún más a Neru. La chica soltó un bufido, odiaba mucho que Len pensara de esa manera. Se supone que era su amigo entonces ¿por qué no la entendía? Ver su reacción ante lo que acababa de decir, le hacía pensar que Len estaba decepcionado de ella o que sólo la creía como esas idiotas chicas que se enamoran con facilidad. Aunque tampoco podía enojarse con él, ella tenía 17 y el 14, era lógico que pensaran diferente.

─Mejor vayámonos, no quiero seguir escuchando tus burlas─ se giró sobre sus talones para luego seguir adelante, sin importarle dejar atrás a su acompañante. ─No me importa si me crees tonta, o que esté desesperada. La suerte nunca está de más, así que seguiré haciendo esto quieras o no ¿queda claro?─ lo miró de reojo mientras decía estas palabras con firmeza. Le daba totalmente igual si él creía ese tipo de cosas de ella, cuando es mucha la desesperación este tipo de cosas nunca está de más y son cosas que no va a entender un chico que nunca se ha enamorado en su vida.

Al ver la mirada atónita de Len y ver que él no diría ni una sola palabra, soltó un suspiro y luego siguió adelante. De verdad esto era necesario, no por el hecho de que sea una leyenda cierta o no, era también como una forma de auto-animarse, ella necesitaba coraje de alguna forma y por eso se aferraba a esas creencias de chica enamorada para poder ganarlo. Era verdad, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar, pero no diría nada o sino su orgullo estaría en juego. Por eso, en esos 51 días ganaría la determinación suficiente para poder declararse apropiadamente, se iría preparando poco a poco mientras imaginaba los distintos escenarios y las posibles formas de reaccionar. Esta sería una larga época.

Un suspiró salió de los labios de Len quien intentaba alcanzar a Neru, quien sorprendentemente caminaba mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar su ritmo, quiso decir algunas palabras para calmar un poco el enojo de Neru, después de todo él había dicho cosas que no se le debía decir a una mujer enamorada y desesperada, tal vez debía intentar entender un poco a Neru y apoyarla y no burlarse de ella ante sus acciones para poder conseguir el amor de esa persona, pero cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella saliera con alguien le provocaba un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. Debía apoyarla como todo un buen amigo, pero simplemente no podía. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo llevó a decir lo siguiente.

─No tienes caso. Creo que incluso yo puedo ser más maduro que tú─ dijo sin pensar con un tono de voz algo bajo, como si estuviera decepcionado. Neru se sorprendió un poco por tales palabras pero luego su expresión pasó a una de enojo. A ese punto, por suerte, ya era tiempo de que ambos tomaran caminos separados.

─¿Para qué te sigo escuchando?─ masculló con molestia mientras lo volteaba a ver, esa mirada demostraba ira una mirada que sólo significaba "Corre y no mires atrás", pero Len se quedó ahí, temblando de miedo por su posible muerte causada por su amiga. Neru lo señaló y con una voz firme y decidida dijo: ─¡Esto ya está decidido! Verás que no me rendiré por tus palabras, Kagamine─

Dicho esto se retiró desapareciendo poco a poco entre la noche que ya hacía su presencia. Len se quedó plasmado ante sus palabras, de verdad admiraba mucho esa valentía de Neru, pero ahora eso lo hacía sentir aún más molesto. Tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho al ver la determinación de sus palabras por lograr algo con ese chico del cual no conocía su nombre. Pero si lo llegaba a conocer, de seguro le haría la vida imposible, no dejaría que ese chico -el cual no conocía aún- se quedara con su preciada amiga, Neru merecía algo mejor (a pesar de que no estaba seguro si ese misterioso chico era digno o no). Teniendo esto en cuenta se fue a su hogar cuando ya la silueta de Neru había desaparecido del todo, con la mente enfocada en intentar descubrir todo sobre el chico que le gustaba a Neru. Sólo porque se preocupaba por ella claro.

La rubia caminó lo más rápido posible a su hogar. Cuando por fin entró a este, subió rápidamente a su cuarto -sin olvidar saludar a sus padres-. Cerró la puerta con cierta fuerza y se apoyó en esta. Su corazón parecía a punto de salir, sus mejillas estaban rojas y por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Era un idiota! Gritó en su mente, sintiéndose frustrada y avergonzada. Era lógico pensar que Len ahora sólo le vería como una loca e idiota chica enamorada, él de verdad no sabía como se sentía, y dijo todo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Y qué si era inmadura? ¿Y qué si estaba desesperada? Nada de eso importa cuando estás enamorado. Simplemente quieres intentar lo mejor de ti para llegar a gustarle a esa persona, pero aún así él...no le tomaba en serio. ¿De verdad valía la pena esforzarse por alguien cómo él?

Fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentada, abrazó sus rodillas totalmente desanimada. Era su culpa después de todo, ellos tenían una gran diferencia de edad, mientras él a penas comenzaba su adolescencia a sus 14 años, ella estaba terminando esa etapa a los 17. Ella se sentía de cierta forma culpable por enamorarse de alguien como él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, no pudo dar marcha atrás. Intentó alejarse de él, pero Len siempre volvía a ella y Neru no podía simplemente alejarse, eso era doloroso para ella, incluso más que estar a su lado todo el tiempo sabiendo que él no sentía nada por ella.

Len era un chico dulce, a comparación de los idiotas que estaban en su curso. Tenía una amabilidad difícil de ver, ya que era ese tipo de personas que no trataban a alguien superficialmente, aunque si alguien no le agradaba, solían hacérselo saber por indirectas. También era una persona muy madura para su edad, pero en otros temas él sólo era un niño, como en los temas del amor. Aunque también solía ser alguien muy escéptico, como lo demostró esta tarde y cuando algo no lo convencía simplemente le restaba importancia. Pero aún con sus defectos, los cuales no podía mencionar en estos momentos, era el chico que le gustaba.

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, ese simple sonido fue suficiente para hacerla despertar y que entrara en razón. Se levantó rápidamente y arregló un poco su uniforme. Tomó algo de aire y luego abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Nero quien estaba parado en la puerta como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

─Hola hermana─ saludó como era normal en él.

─¿Qué quieres?─ preguntó sin rodeos, ahora mismo no estaba de humor como para intentar captar las indirectas. El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro, como si hubiera fallado en ocultar algo importante.

─Digamos que, Rin sólo tiene curiosidad de saber que relación tienes que su gemelo─ dijo intentando estar firme ante la mirada tan penetrante de su hermana, rezando para que esta no lo echara del cuarto a patadas como muchas veces había hecho cuando le preguntaba cosas que no le agradaban. Incluso todavía le dolía la espalda del día que accidentalmente lo tiró por las escaleras por preguntarle "¿Es verdad que Akaito y tú son novios?".

─Dile a tú querida novia que entre su hermano y yo no pasa nada, sólo somos amigos─ sentenció y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin importarle mucho los reclamos de su hermano menor.

─Bueno, Rin-chan, misión fallida. No hay indicios de nada─ habló Nero por el celular mientras caminaba de nuevo a su habitación.

─No es una misión fallida, soldado. Hay que tener claro que Neru-senpai es una total tsundere y no aceptara las cosas tan fácil─ dijo en la otra línea con su tono de voz serio falso.

─¿Por qué quieres saber tan de repente la relación de ellos dos?─ preguntó con suma curiosidad el rubio.

─Por nada, simplemente sabes que intento conseguir la mejor pareja para mi querido hermanito─ respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras escribía algo en su computador.

─¿Acaso Len tiene novia?─ preguntó la madre de Rin quien su instinto de madre preocupada funcionó cuando pasó cerca del cuarto de Rin.

─No, pero muy pronto, madre. Muy pronto─ su sonrisa se volvió aún más gatuna.

─¿En serio? Estaría tan feliz si el pequeño Lenny consiguiera una buena novia─ su madre tomó una expresión más amoroso y maternal ante la posibilidad de tener una nuera.

─Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Nero─ se despidió rápidamente de su "amigo" y tiró su celular a su cama. El rubio no pudo ni siquiera hacerle otra pregunta más al respecto.

─¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó Len al ver a su querida madre con esos aires soñadores. Para su gran sorpresa, ésta lo abrazó fuertemente.

─Mi pequeño, ya pronto se volverá un gran hombre─ lloró de felicidad abrazando casi al punto de la asfixia a Len.

─Mamá, por favor...para─ pidió él algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de ella.

─Cuando tengas una novia, espero que sea una verdadera dama ya que no quiero que luego te escapes con ella y te pases la vida robando bancos de la ciudad, para luego huir del país y cambiarte el nombre a uno occidental. Y muchos años después, vendrás con tus 4 hijos de los cuales no sabíamos nada, me los dejarás a cargo para irte de nuevo con tu ya esposa y así es como tuve que ser madre de 4 niños mientras tu vives la vida loca y joven─

Todos sabían que su madre solía decir ese tipo de cosas tan dramáticas, pero a veces simplemente no se acostumbraban.

─Rin, en serio. ¿Qué le has dicho?─ indagó su gemelo escapando de alguna forma de aquel abrazo mortal.

Algo que debemos recalcar, es el hecho de que Ann, la madre de los gemelos, fue una gran actriz en el teatro, razón por la cual era normal que improvisara como si aún estuviera en el escenario. A veces los gemelos no sabían si esto era bueno o malo.

─Nada, simplemente comenté el hecho de que algún día tendrás novia─ contestó ella sonando de cierta manera desinteresada.

─¿Segura? Espero que no estés intentando meterte en mi vida amorosa, la cual es nula─ la miró con cautela; jamás se podía confiar de su gemela.

─Sabes que nunca haría eso sin tu permiso─ mintió ella alzando una mano en señal de que lo prometía. Aunque todos sabemos que ese tipo de cosas no le importaba a Rin Kagamine, quien únicamente le gustaba ver arder al mundo y claro, ver a su hermano feliz junto a alguien.

Len sólo soltó un suspiro y se fue a su propio cuarto, dejando a su hermana y a su querida madre siguiendo con el teatro. Se encerró en su refugio, o así lo llamaba ya que sabía que en esa casa no eran tan descarados como para invadir su privacidad; a menos que fuese una situación de emergencia o simplemente fuera Rin quien planeaba nuevas bromas en su contra. Prácticamente ahora su habitación se había vuelto un campo de guerra, algo irónico ya que pensaba que era su refugio.

Se recostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde. Se sentía molesto, muy molesto, no sabía el por qué se sentía tan enojado, a Neru simplemente le gustaba un chico, nada raro. Sólo que cada vez que piensa en eso tiene una extraña sensación de molestia en el pecho, como si el simple hecho de que Neru mencionara a ese tipo, que ahora llamaremos anónimo, lo hiciera sentir enfermo. O tal vez de verdad se iba enfermar, incluso ahora mismo podría estar muriendo y no se está dando cuenta ¿qué pasaría si fuese eso? ¿Cómo podría decírselo a su madre? De seguro su madre lloraría desconsolada alegando lo injusto que es el mundo por quitarle a un hijo tan joven, Rin de seguro estaría triste porque su sujeto de prueba de bromas ya no estaría disponible y su padre, pues su padre no lloraría diciendo que no es de hombres, pero que llora por dentro. ¡Esperen! Él no morirá tan joven, todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir. Sería mejor de lado ese tema ¿dónde estaba? Ah verdad, el problema de Neru.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había actuado muy duro con ella e incluso la llamó idiota por creer en ese tipo de cosas ¿cómo es que seguía vivo en primer lugar? No, eso no era lo importante ¿por qué había sido un desconsiderado con ella? Por fin Neru le revelaba que le gustaba alguien ¿y él que hacía? La trataba como una crédula idiota que estaba desesperada por conseguir amor; no podía sentirse más idiota en ese momento. No había apoyado a su amiga cuando esta le dio su confianza, no fue ni siquiera de decirle "todo saldrá bien" y lo peor de todo, es que seguía sin intención alguna de querer hacerlo. Simplemente pensar en el hecho de decirle eso le daba una sensación extraña, como si sólo estuviera mintiendo si dijera eso. Ahora el problema era saber qué hacer, posiblemente se disculparía mañana. Sí, eso debía hacer.

* * *

Definitivamente las cosas no siempre salían como él quería, no señor, a veces simplemente las acciones se hacían sin pensar y sus sentimientos actuaban sin importarle un carajo lo que dijera la razón.

Otra vez se encontraban en esa colina al atardecer. La única diferencia ahora es que ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, era obvio que Neru seguía enojada con él y Len pues, él simplemente tenía una cara de amargado que demostraba que no disfrutaba estar ahí. "Muy brillante Len, así se solucionaran muy rápido las cosas" pensó con sarcasmo sintiendo cierta frustración. ¿Acaso le costaba tanto decir "lo siento por comportarme como un imbécil ayer"? Ni siquiera eso, parecía que de verdad no estaba dispuesto a apoyar a Neru sin ninguna razón aparente. Esto sólo provocaba que se sintiera cada vez más y más enojado consigo mismo, y con Neru, sin ninguna razón en especial.

─Len─ al escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre se exaltó un poco. ─Si siempre vas a tener esa cara de amargado, simplemente vete a casa ya. No veo razón para que te quedes aquí si no te gusta─ demandó ella manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Neru estaba enfadada, por no decir que estaba furiosa y con ánimos de mandar todo al carajo. Primero, en la escuela, todo el descanso se la pasó siendo molestada por Akaito y lo veía coquetear con otras chicas que se acercaban a hablarle y él al rechazarlas a todas, pensaron que ella y su peli rojo amigo tenían algo, que bueno que sólo la amenazaron con la mirada; no sabía como ese tipo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y no sabía como era capaz de soportar todas sus idioteces. Segundo y lo que más la hacía sentir se esa manera: La cara de Len. No hablaron todo el maldito día y aún así él la acompaña como si nada a la colina, y mientras ella hace el "ritual" él se queda con cara de "quiero irme de aquí" ¿Qué rayos espera? Se preguntaba ella, si Len creía que eso era estúpido y que no valía la pena pues simplemente debía irse y ya. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que amargarle el día también a ella? No, la verdadera pregunta sería ¿por qué ella le daba tanta importancia a eso?

─No quiero que vuelvas sola a casa─ respondió él con el mismo tono serio que tenía desde ayer. Ahora mismo se encontraban volviendo a casa, y ya la noche daba su lugar junto a las estrellas que siempre se mantenían brillantes, pero ni siquiera el cielo nocturno era capaz de calmar el enojo de ambos.

─No me trates como una niña─ reclamó ella.

─Pero es muy oscuro y se supone que un caballero no debe dejar sola a una dama─ recalcó él con un tono de madurez algo exagerado.

─Recordemos que esta "dama" sabe defensa personal, además de tener casi 17 a pesar de lucir como una de 14. Y también, el caballero es un niño de 14 años que no sabe ni siquiera como pelear y mucho menos defenderse de un ladrón, así que en ambos casos, daría el mismo resultado─ replicó ella destruyendo la poca dignidad que Len tenía en ese momento. Bueno, sabía que no era culpa de Len por ser tan delicado como una linda mariposa, aunque estas palabras nunca las diría en voz alta. Al menos por ahora.

─Gracias por el aprecio, y yo que pensaba ser una buena persona─ dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

─Disculpa Len-sama, había olvidado tu gran papel si me llegaran a robar─

─Ya entiendo que la señorita puede defenderse sola─ replicó él. ─Al parecer ya no puedo preocuparme por ti sin ser discriminado como un simple niño─

El corazón de Neru se sobresaltó un poco ante las palabras de Len. Le hacía de cierta forma feliz ver como él se preocupaba de ella incluso cuando él estaba enojado sin alguna razón aparente, ¿cómo pedir olvidarse de él si Len simplemente con cada palabra y acción provocaba que eso fuera una meta cada vez más y más lejana? Por eso había decidido declararse, acabar de una vez con todo esto y dar vuelta a esta página. Aunque esperaba lo peor de la situación, ahora mismo sólo intentaba disfrutar cada momento con él como si sólo fueran amigos y no sintieran nada el uno por el otro.

En todo el camino a casa parecía que enojo de esta tarde ya se había desvanecido completamente. Hablaron de algunas cosas triviales, bromearon un poco y hablaron de como evitar que Rin se metiera en su vida amorosa, tenían miedo de que hiciera algo extremo para conseguirlo. Así Neru se daba cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces ambos se enojaran, ella disfrutaba la presencia del contrario aún si estuvieran sumidos en silencio. Le animaba saber que Len estaría ahí y le asustaba muchas veces la idea de declararse y que todo eso se derrumbara. Pero tenía que ser valiente, era mejor hacer algo ahora y no le importaba si se veía como una maldita pedófila que se aprovechaba de los cambios hormonales de un chico de 14 años, simplemente quería decirle como se sentía sin importarle lo que dijera el resto. Además de estar preparada para un rechazo, tenía que estar preparada para las bromas de Akaito.

─Neru─ la llamó mientras paraba su caminar. ─¿Estás totalmente segura de esto?

Al principio la chica de ojos dorados no entendió la pregunta, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba el tema que había hecho la relación de ellos más tensa, hizo que su expresión cambiara a una más determinante.

─Sí, ya verás que soy capaz de hacerlo─ dijo ella firmemente.

Len se sorprendió de ver esa mirada de determinación en ella, esto no se trataba de un simple gusto de un mes, sabía que eso era de mucho más tiempo: un enamoramiento. Ahora simplemente debía decir "te deseo buena suerte" pero simplemente no podía, era como si esas palabras se atoraran en su garganta y evitaran que pronunciara esa frase como si fuera algo que jamás debería ser nombrado (si, nos referimos a ti Lord Voldemort). El chico simplemente asintió y luego dijo.

─Ya veo─ luego de unos segundos de pausa, agregó. ─Nos vemos mañana, Neru─ se despidió mientras tomaba otro camino para dirigirse a su hogar.

Neru simplemente se despidió débilmente mirando como él se iba alejando de ella. La rubia se quedó ahí unos segundos, quería correr de una buena vez y decirle de una vez que él era esa persona especial, que a él era al único que quería, pero simplemente no podía, sus piernas no avanzaron y sus palabras se quedaban en su garganta y morían con un suspiro cada vez que pensaba decírselo. A veces pensaba rendirse en esto y no decir nada, ¿por qué? Porque ella era una cobarde, y no olvidemos que también era una persona que se ilusionaba muy fácil. Tantas veces había creído que Len le correspondía de cierta manera pero él terminaba rompiendo esas mismas esperanzas que había creado. ¿Cómo podría afrontar el hecho de que Len posiblemente la rechazaría? ¿Sonreiría y diría: "No pasa nada, esperemos seguir siendo amigos"? No, sabía que lloraría ante un rechazo, tampoco era tan fuerte.

A pesar de que su miedo era tan fuerte y que estos 50 días que faltaban la ponían aún más ansiosa a tal punto de que pensaba rendirse en confesárselo, sus deseos de poder decírselo eran mucho más grandes. Este secreto que ella guardaba en su corazón no podía ocultarlo más, era como una bomba de tiempo y sabía que en cualquier momento ella lo tenía que decir o se arrepentiría para siempre. Lo único que podía esperar era que las palabras que ella le diga a Len en su momento, puedan ser capaces de alcanzarlo.

* * *

El rubio siguió caminando mientras se adentraba un poco más en sus pensamientos, los cuales se basaban más que todo en esas extrañas sensaciones que tenía en ese momento. Era algo inevitable sentirse así, era como si el simple hecho de saber que a Neru le gustaba alguien lo hiciera sentir enfermo y traicionado sin ninguna razón aparente. Le provocaba una sensación de molestia en el pecho, provocando que se enojara con su amiga de la nada. Era como si odiara el hecho de que alguien lograra enamorarla a tal punto de que ella haga esas cosas tan supersticiosas como esas; verla enamorada lo molestaba. No era su culpa, después de todo él se preocupaba mucho por ella ya que la consideraba como su amiga, y siempre le parecía que ella era indefensa en ese tipo de sentimientos así que por eso tenía intenciones de protegerla. Sonaba algo raro tomando en cuenta que ella era mayor, pero era inevitable para él.

Llegó a casa y saludó normalmente a su familia, deseando que su gemela no lo molestara ese día. Subió a su cuarto y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Rin esperándolo en la puerta de su cuarto.

─Al parecer alguien está llegando muy tarde a casa─ comenzó a decir ella con una mirada sospechosa mientras se cruza de brazos.

─No creo que eso te importe mucho en realidad─ respondió con un tono neutral.

─¿Ahora está respondiéndome de esa manera? Y yo pensando que seguirías siendo el buen chico que siempre has sido, Lenny─ hizo un ademán de decepción que sólo dejo más confundido al Kagamine.

─Rin, será mejor que vayas a tomar más jugo de naranja, se ve que no has tomado suficiente el día de hoy─ le dijo fingiendo algo de preocupación.

─No es eso, Len─ replicó ella con una voz algo demandante. ─Sólo quiero saber la razón de que mi querido hermano llegue tan tarde a casa─ la chica soltó un suspiro y luego sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron intentando descubrir que secretos guardaba. ─¿Una chica, quizás?─ ahora su sonrisa se volvió más felina y maliciosa. Len sabía que debía salir de ahí rápido o de seguro la pasaría muy mal; mucho peor que cuando ella por "accidente" leyó su mini-diario.

─No sé que cosas dices─ intentó no sonar muy nerviosa, cosa que no pasó en lo absoluto. ─¿Una chica? Rin, tan sólo soy un mocoso, todavía falta mucho para eso. De verdad necesitas tu jugo de naranja─

─Oh no me digas que...─ su sonrisa se ensanchó más y Len temió que se enterara de la verdad.

─¡Chicos!─ la dulce voz de su madre lo sacó de ese aprieto. Tenía que aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad para poder escapar y ser libre.

─Mamá─ la llamó Len confundiendo un poco a su gemela. La dulce señora se acercó a sus hijos con esa típica sonrisa hogareña. ─Rin tiene novio─ lo dijo con un tono tan serio que sería casi imposible creer que mentía. Por unos segundos todos se quedaron callados, pero luego, Rin miró con odio total a su gemelo y su madre seguía intentando recalcular lo que había escuchado.

─M-Má, eso no es...─ sus intentos de negar algo fueron en vano ya que de repente su madre comenzó a abrazarla sobreprotectoramente.

─Mi pequeña niña, ya está creciendo tan rápido─ empezó a llorar desconsolada. ─Pensando que ya encontraste a tu caballero a tan temprana edad es algo digno de ver. Sólo espero que no te rompan el corazón como tantas veces lo han hecho conmigo en el pasado─ empezó a dar un largo discurso sobre lo terrible del primer amor y muchas otras cosas que no entendió Rin.

Len aprovechó que su madre había atacado a Rin para poder entrar a su cuarto y poder estar a salvo de cualquier indirecta provocada por su gemela.

Se recostó en su cama y soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el techo pintando de color azul claro. Ahora de nuevo su mente se vio sumergida en una multitud de recuerdos que simplemente lo hacían formar una sonrisa. Ahora tenía que pensar más claramente el por qué sentía tanto odio hacía el chico que a Neru le gustaba, después de todo...¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Y él no era una persona muy rencorosa que digamos. También tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era ese misterioso chico que logró cautivar el corazón frío de Neru, de verdad esa era su mayor pregunta ¿qué tiene de especial ese tipo del cuál ella se enamoró?

De un momento a otro comenzó a pensar en como había conocido a la rubia.

 _Flashback:_

Había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él tenía 7 años y Neru 10. La familia Akita y Kagamine solían ser muy amigas, ya que las dos madres habían pasado toda la Preparatoria juntas. Ambas mujeres después de la universidad, se reunían a menudo ya fuera en cafeterías o centros comerciales, y algunas veces con sus respectivas parejas. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, ambas se tuvieron que ver menos, pero aún así tenían tardes tomando el té y a veces llevaban a sus hijos.

Len formó una sonrisa ante esto, recordaba como Neru se quedaba apartada con una consola de videojuegos; un GameBoy para ser más exactos. Mientras que él y Rin jugaban y hacían travesuras que hacían a su madre enojar. Ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a que Neru estuviera en un rincón de la sala jugando, ya que habían oído Neru era muy tímida para ser amigos. Los gemelos a pesar de sus intentos por acercarse a ella, eran cruelmente ignorados o simplemente ella los rechazaba.

Con el tiempo, esas visitas pararon. Los Akita se habían mudado a otra ciudad debido al trabajo del padre de Neru. Len dejó de verla y lamentó jamás poder ser su amigo. Podía saber que ella se encontraba bien cada vez que su madre hablaba por teléfono con Lily, la madre de Neru.

Pero, cuando él cumplió 14, la vio a ella, ahí, parada en la salida revisando su celular como si estuviera desconectada del mundo. Se sorprendió un poco al verla, su cabello rubio ya se había vuelto mucho más largo y estaba recogido en una coleta, sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras y por su uniforme podía deducir que ya estaba en preparatoria. No sabía si saludarla o no, después de todo ellos nunca hablaron en su infancia y no estaba seguro de que ella lo recordara. Cuando estaba decidido a saludarla, una voz lo interrumpió.

─¡Hermana!─ un chico muy parecido a ella se acercó casi corriendo. Ese chico era Nero y si no se equivocaba pertenecían al mismo salón.

Permaneció ahí unos segundos. Intentando saber que hacer, ¿debería volver a hablarle? Pero por lo que veía esa era una posibilidad muy pequeña, después de todo ella estaba en Preparatoria y él en Secundaria, definitivamente no sería posible verla otra vez. Debía rendirse con ella, al parecer era casi imposible que él lograra acercarse a ella, porque siempre que lo intentaba, ella se alejaba de alguna manera.

¡Esperen! Nero era de su mismo salón y era hermano de Neru (o eso suponía), así que si se acercaba a Nero, de seguro se acercaría a Neru. De verdad era un gran genio.

─Si que das miedo, Len─ comentó Rin con una expresión algo exagerada. ─Espero que no comiences tu labor de acosar a chicas se preparatoria, ellas todavía no están a tu alcance. Mejor empieza a acosar a Miku-chan, ella si está a tu alcance─ empezó a decirle Rin y él no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que ella decía.

─¿De qué estás hablando?─ cuestionó él mientras la miraba extrañado.

─¿No estábamos hablando de acosos?─ Len negó y luego ella soltó una risa nerviosa. ─Oh, bueno, esto es incómodo. Pero si algún día quieres acosar a alguien dímelo a mi, puedo conseguir cualquier información de cualquiera en cuestión de un día─ dijo orgullosa.

─¿Debería preocuparme de que hagas eso? Mejor olvídalo...─ soltó un suspiro ya rendido de hacer cambiar a su hermana, ella siempre saldría con cosas raras. Miró de nuevo el lugar por el cual se habían ido los Akita y a pesar de que esto iba contra todos sus principios morales, decidió hacer el trato con el diablo. ─Quiero que me consigas información sobre Akita Nero─ dijo seriamente.

─¿Nero? Y yo que pensaba que ibas a acosar a una linda chica, pero si eres del otro lado no tengo más opción que apoyarte, a pesar de que sé que mamá se volverá loca si se entera...─ empezó a decir.

─¡No soy gay!─ la interrumpió algo avergonzado, estaban en la salida del colegia y temía que alguien escuchara esta conversación.

─¿Seguro? Con esa apariencia de shota la gente puede pensar lo contrario─ se burló su gemela haciendo que la vena en la sien de Len creciera un poco más.

─¡No lo soy!─ exclamó enojado. ─Y quiero su información por otros motivos─ dijo sonrojándose levemente.

─Ya veo, así que quieres acosar a su linda hermana─ una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. ─Nunca pensé que te gustaran las mayores, pero gustos son gustos─ ella se encogió de hombros.

─¡Qué no me gusta nadie!─ replicó él ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

─Bueno, no te preocupes, tendré esa información para mañana─ le guiñó un ojo y luego ambos se dispusieron a llegar a casa.

Al día siguiente, Len esperó a su hermana en la salida. Teniendo la leve esperanza de ver a Neru de nuevo, esperó unos momentos y se sentía algo ansioso por verla, ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía así después de todo él había sido rechazado muchas veces por ella en la infancia ¿por qué quería tanto verla? Tal vez era el hecho de querer conocerla, Len no se rendía tan fácil y ahora que los años ya habían pasado las cosas serían de cierta manera distintas entre ellos. Tal vez ella estuviera más dispuesta a aceptar su amistad o al menos a hablarle.

─Disculpa─ una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando volteó a ver quien era se quedó helado. ─¿Sabes dónde está el salón de Akita Nero?─

Era ella. Él no estaba preparado para esto, se suponía que primero se acercaría lentamente pero ahora ¿qué podría decir? Oh verdad le había preguntado algo, sólo tenía que responderle. Sólo una respuesta ya fuera sencilla o no. ¿Por qué carajos no podía pronunciar alguna palabra? Ni siquiera él se consideraba como alguien tímido así que no tendría razón para congelarse de esa manera ante alguien. Notó como la rubia fruncía el ceño al ver que éste no respondía. Debía decir algo rápido antes de arruinarlo totalmente.

─Eh...¿Cerca del gimnasio?─ al menos ya le había respondido pero ahora de seguro lucía como todo un tonto.

─Gracias...─ soltó un suspiro ante esa respuesta tan simple.

─¡Len! ¡Ya tengo toda la información de Nero Akita!─ gritó su hermana en el peor momento posible mientras se acercaba a Len con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Neru arqueó una ceja y lo miró con cara de: "¿Qué carajos estás planeando?"

Sólo basta decir que ese día Len recibió unos cuantos golpes por acosador y además de varias amenazas para que no se les volvieran a acercar. El pobre Nero quedó confundido cuando vio a su hermana golpeando a su compañero de clases Len, al menos Rin calmó la situación rescatando a su hermano y prometiendo a Neru que jamás los volverían a molestar. Ahora si lo había arruinado totalmente, y no había forma de arreglarlo.

Después de ese día, Nero por alguna razón comenzó a hablar un poco más con él, algo que le pareció totalmente irónico ya que se supone que él era un "acosador", a menos que Neru no le hubiese mencionado nada ya fuera por simple vergüenza. De alguna manera Nero era un chico muy agradable, capaz de hablar con cualquier persona y ser capaz de sonreír incluso en los peores momentos. Por alguna razón, Nero y Rin se llevaban muy bien y cuando menos lo pensó, él ya estaba acompañándolos de camino a casa junto a Neru.

El primer día que todos se fueron juntos fue lo más incómodo de su existencia, él no podía mirarla sin que ella apartara la mirada enfadada o que lo ignorara cruelmente cuando él decía algo. Rin y ella se había vuelto buenas amigas en menos de una semana, algo que ocasionó una especie de celos en él, se suponía que él había hecho varias idioteces para acercarse a ella y Rin lo había conseguido en cuestión de segundos. "Pensaste demasiado las cosas" le repetía su pequeña cabeza una y otra vez, y era verdad, cuando conocías a alguien nuevo no pensabas mucho las cosas, él sabía eso de memoria pero aún así no había sido capaz de cumplir con eso, por eso ahora tenía que soportar la fría indiferencia de Neru.

Pero un día algo cambió, no sabía cómo o por qué, pero un día Nero le comenzó a hablar normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado y como si a penas se estuvieran conociendo. Len estuvo sorprendido de esto, pero rápidamente se adaptó y le mostró que el verdadero Len no era un acosador de hermanos. Ambos se hicieron amigos rápidamente y lo que fue más reconfortante para Len, fue ver la sonrisa de Neru. Tras esa faceta de chica dura se encontraba una dulce chica, se alegraba de ser los pocos que lograban hacer eso.

Así es como los 4 lograron ser un grupo de amigos muy cercanos.

 _Fin Flashback._

De verdad había sido una forma muy rara de conocerse, pero ese recuerdo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Ya iba a pasar un año desde eso, y durante los últimos seis meses, él y Neru tenían que volver sin Rin y Nero ya que estos pertenecían a clubs y les tocaba quedarse hasta más tarde, aunque había algunas veces en la cual los cuatro se iban juntos de nuevo, pero por alguna razón prefería irse a solas con Neru; era una pensamiento muy egoísta de su parte ahora que lo pensaba.

A decir verdad, desde hace seis meses se sentía extraño. Se sentía más emocionado, su corazón latía más rápido, no dejaba de tener esos vacíos en el estómago junto antes de salir de clases y parecía tener fiebre cada vez que veía sonreír a Neru, de seguro estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad y no se había dado cuenta. Se preocupó por unos instantes ante eso, pero luego recordó todos los shoujo que leía su hermana, si lo comparaba con lo que le estaba pasando ahora, definitivamente diría que estaba enamorado.

¡Esperen! ¡Eso no podía ser posible! ¿Él enamorado de su amiga mayor que él por tres años? Definitivamente necesitaba comer algo, eso lo estaba haciendo creer cosas. Aunque eso tendría algo de sentido para sus celos...¡No! Él consideraba a Neru como su hermana mayor, nada más, no podía sobrepasar esa línea para nada.

─¡Len! Mamá dijo que...¿Por qué te golpeas contra la pared?─ preguntó extrañada Rin entrando (sin permiso) a la habitación de su hermano. No sabía si debía preocuparse por el hecho de que su hermano se golpeara sin motivo alguno contra una pared de concreto. Bueno, mientras no las manchara de sangre todo estaría bien.

* * *

─Neru ¿por qué esa cara tan malhumorada?─ preguntó Akaito cuando entró al salón y vio a Neru en su asiento con esa cara.

─Es mi cara normal─ respondió indiferente.

─Acaso ¿estás pensando en cierta personita?─ preguntó de nuevo esta vez tomando un tono más malicioso. Neru simplemente frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.

─No sé de quien estás hablando, idiota acosador─ refunfuño mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a revisar sus mensajes. Por alguna razón tenía muchos más amigos en la web que en la vida real; no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por este hecho.

─¿Acosador? Eso me duele Neru-chan─ comenzó a decir fingiendo dolencia. ─Pero al menos no soy un pedófilo─ le lanzó una mirada algo insinuadora notando como poco a poco todos los colores comenzaban a subir por la cara de la rubia.

─N-N-N-N-No sé de que hablas─ balbuceó la chica intentando fingir que eso no era nada importante, pero su cara demostraba otra cosa.

─Oh vamos, no es tu culpa que te gusten los chicos más pequeños, cada quien tiene sus gustos─ soltó un suspiro mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amiga. ─Sólo espero que le des tiempo...para ya sabes─

Y lo último que recuerda Akaito es ver una silla estrellarse contra su cara y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Nadie pudo echarle la culpa a Neru ya que ella declaró que él se había "estrellado" contra la silla por no prestar atención por donde caminaba, al final tuvieron que creerle. Akaito tuvo que pasar todo el día de escuela en la enfermería, la enfermera dijo que ese golpe había sido uno muy fuerte y que no le sorprendería que él tuviera problemas en la cabeza después. Cuando Neru escuchó esto simplemente dijo que no había forma de que se volviera más idiota de lo que ya era.

Conclusión: No hacer enojar a Neru.

La chica soltó un suspiro de nuevo en ese día mientras el profesor seguía dictando su aburrida clase. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal enamorarse de alguien menor que ella? Tal vez fuera mal visto por la sociedad, y que era muy probable de que Len no le correspondiera, de todos modos no era su culpa ser así, todo esto pasó sin previo aviso. Un día como cualquiera, hace unos dos meses atrás, ella se empezó a sentir diferente con respecto a él y gracias a las palabras de Rin y (sin muchos ánimos de admitirlo) por Akaito se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Len. Al principio intentó negarlo y se dijo muchas veces que reaccionaba así porque Len era un chico dulce, tranquilo y amable, no como los idiotas que estaban en su salón. Pero esa negación tuvo que pasar a aceptación cuando, a pesar de haber conocido más chicos así, sólo podía pensar en él.

Se sintió tan mal cuando lo aceptó totalmente. No sólo por el hecho de un posible rechazó, era por el hecho de la edad. ¡Sería salir como con su hermano menor! ¿Acaso su mente estaba tan enferma? Si sus padres se llegaran a enterar de seguro la meterían en un internado en Suecia al instante, o uno peor...al de monjas en Inglaterra o cualquier otro país. No podía permitirlo, nadie podía saberlo. Ya podía oír los comentarios "Parece que estaba muy desesperada" "Pobre chico, tener que empezar la vida con alguien tan vieja" "De seguro se aprovecha de la inocencia del menor", ella no podría soportar eso. Y lo peor, es que todos esos sentimientos de culpa desaparecían al instante al ver la sonrisa de Len...por este tipo de pensamientos era por los cuales quería golpearse contra la pared. No, lo peor de todo es que Len era su primer amor, por más vergonzoso que costará aceptarlo. Por eso ella había decidido darlo todo por él, por eso ella estaba intentando reunir ese valor en esos 49 días que faltaban para decirle lo que sentía. Porque si este era su primer amor, quería recordarlo como algo bueno.

* * *

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó Neru mientras caminaba junto a Akaito. Por alguna razón su escuela quedaba en un punto donde tenía pasar por la escuela de Nero para volver a casa, así que por eso había tomado la costumbre de esperarlo.

─¿Acaso no puedo acompañar a mi mejor amiga? Es por esto que uno ya no puede ser un caballero hoy en día─ dijo él con un tono algo decepcionado.

─Lo digo por el simple hecho de que siempre me acompañas cuando quieres algo de mí─ replicó ella.

─No me digas ¿qué no quieres que interrumpa tu tiempo de calidad con tu pequeño amor?─ se burló él haciendo sonrojar a Neru.

Ya llegaron a la escuela de Len, y Akaito no paraba de lanzarle burlas y miradas insinuadoras ante cualquier frase que tuviera que ver con Len. La pobre chica ya estaba pensando seriamente lanzarlo contra un carro para callarlo de una vez.

Mientras tanto...

El rubio shota quien se enteró a penas ayer de que le gustaba su amiga, se encontraba ansioso por ver a Neru mientras organizaba sus cosas para salir. Miró por la ventana pensando que posiblemente la rubia ya había salido y al ver que estaba ahí esperándolo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció rápidamente al ver a un chico peli rojo a su lado, con una sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba enormemente. ¿Será él el chico que le gusta? Se hizo esa pregunta como si su mayor temor estuviera cobrando vida.

─Oye, Nero ¿quién es él?─ le preguntó Len al chico antes de que este se fuera. Nero se asomó por la ventaba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Es Akaito-senpai, es el mejor amigo de mi hermana, y a pesar de que parecen odiarse algunas veces son unos buenos amigos─ le explicó. ─Bueno, debo irme al club de teatro. Nos vemos─ se despidió rápidamente abandonando el salón.

─Oye, Len─ lo llamó su hermana mientras entraba al salón de él, sintiendo un escalofrío casi al instante al ver el aura que desprendía su gemelo. ─Sabes que no es muy bueno acosar a las personas ¿cierto?─ dijo ella con un tono bromista.

─No me importa─ contestó fríamente, tanto así que Rin sintió que si hacía algo que lo molestara, moriría en ese instante. Y luego se volvería un famoso fantasma en la escuela, así podría molestar a las persona y no recibiría ningún castigo. Eso no sonaba tan mal ahora que lo pensaba. No, eso no es por lo que había venido ¡debía concentrarse!

─Oh vamos Len, no seas tan agresivo ¿si?─ se acercó lentamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Len la miró de reojo y ahí fue cuando Rin se congeló. Los azulados ojos de su hermano detonaban una frialdad digna de un demonio, pareciendo casi estar de hielo.

─No estoy de humor─ sentenció y Rin tomó una distancia prudente. Al principio se asustó un poco por la reacción de su hermano, pero al ver por unos momentos por la ventana y ver a Neru con un chico, formó una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

─Ya veo porque estás así─ comenzó a decir. ─Parece que alguien está sufriendo de celos─ canturreó la rubia haciendo reaccionar a Len.

─En serio Rin, sería una total pena que algún día revelará tu novela de internet, especialmente a Nero─ la rubia no dijo nada en cambio, su mirada se volvió más retadora. Si Len le gustaba hacer chantajes cuando estaba así, le demostraría que Rin Kagamine era mucho peor.

─No puedes engañarme, hermano. Sé que sientes algo por Neru, pero sientes que no eres lo suficiente para ella ¿o me equivoco?─ Len maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba tanto que su gemela lo conociera tan bien.

─¿Qué ganas con eso?─ cuestionó él ya sin intenciones de ocultarlo. ─Tú ya tienes a Nero así que por eso no puedes decir nada─ la chica miró con algo de tristeza a su hermano. Era verdad, ella había tenido muchas suerte con Nero, pero él tenía la desventaja de la edad, así que era normal que se sintiera inseguro. No sabía que hacer, sabía que Neru le correspondía, pero no podía decírselo a ella ya que era su amiga y no podía arruinar todo lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

─Tienes mucha razón─ ella se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza. ─Pero aún así no debes rendirte. ¿Quién sabe? Posiblemente Neru sea una shotacona del closet─ Len la miró confundido ante estas palabras.

─¿Qué rayos dices? Neru no tiene esos tipos de gustos─ otra vez el enojo volvió a él. ─Por cierto, ¿cuándo le dirás a Neru que tienes una relación con su hermano?─ ahora era el turno de Rin para perder la compostura.

─E-Eso será después, ahora estamos con tu problema ahora─ dijo intentando controlar su sonrojo. ─Ahora mismo hay que hacer algo respecto a tu situación con Neru y ese extraño chico─ señaló la ventana. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que fue un grave error. Aquella aura oscura volvió a invadir a su hermano y no sabía si huir y llamar a un padre para hacerle un exorcismo o simplemente morir con dignidad burlándose de él.

─Rin. Creo que es tiempo de que actué como un hermano protector─ ella prestó atención a lo que diría después. ─Así que espero que no te moleste que le diga a papá y a Rinto sobre tu relación con Nero, ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que posiblemente no pueda poner un pie en nuestra casa─

Definitivamente no era agradable tener a un Len celoso.

* * *

─Ya cállate de una maldita vez─ alegó Neru quien se preguntaba por qué rayos Len se estaba demorando tanto en aparecer.

─Vamos Neru, dime ¿serías tú quién dé el primer paso?─ preguntó con sorna acercándose demasiado a la chica. Esto era totalmente intencional, ya que vio de reojo como un chico rubio se acercaba a ellos dos. Akaito formó una sonrisa aún más maliciosa al ver la expresión de enojo que poseía el menos; este día sería muy divertido para él.

─H-Hola Len─ saludó Neru apartando de un golpe al peli rojo mientras se acercaba a él.

─Hola, Neru─ correspondió al saludo con un tono de voz un poco bajo, mientras posaba su vista en Akaito quien le sonreía de una manera superior que sólo le provocaba golpearlo en la cara.

─Oh Neru, ¿quién es nuestro pequeño amigo?─ preguntó el peli rojo mientras abrazaba a Neru por los hombros viendo con interés al Kagamine. Neru lo miró con cara de "¿acaso no me estuviste molestando todo el tiempo con él y ahora me dices que no sabes quién es?" aunque claro, Akaito ignoró esta mirada para ver la reacción de Len.

─Soy Len Kagamine─ respondió con un tono algo cortante.

¡Éxito! Celebró Akaito en su mente ante la reacción del pequeño. Aunque Neru lo mataría por todos los momentos incómodos que los haría pasar de ahora en adelante, lo hacía por su bien, o más bien para su diversión.

─Len-kun, un gusto conocerte, soy Akaito Shion un amigo muy "cercano" a la tierna Neru-ch...─ no pudo terminar porque un codazo en el estómago lo obligó a doblegarse ya que le quitó todo el aire. La próxima vez que alguien le dijera que las enanas eran inofensivas, les recordaría a esas personas que ella estaban más cercas de sus puntos débiles.

─Por favor cállate─ pidió ella dispuesta a darle otro golpe si era necesario. ─Siento esto Len, este tipo a veces no sabe cuidar su boca...─

─Pero siempre me cepillo, así que tu argumento es...─ y otro golpe, ahora en la cara fue lo que lo calló. Len simplemente se quedó algo asombrado de la agresividad que poseía la rubia contra su amigo "cercano". Ahora su pregunta era "¿cómo Akaito seguía vivo después de tantos golpes?".

─Creo que ya es hora de irme─ comentó ella notando como ya los primeros tonos rojizos del atardecer comenzaban a aparecer en el suelo.

Len y Akaito se miraron por unos momentos una chispa de rivalidad nació en el ambiente ante esto. Era obvio que Len no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de que el peli rojo los acompañara, pero tampoco podía sonar muy cortante con él ya que Neru se daría cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y bueno, él no quería provocar más problemas entre ellos.

Mientras más avanzaban en el camino Akaito y Neru mantenían una de sus típicas peleas, aunque más bien parecía un concurso de "¿sabes cuándo Neru golpeara a Akaito?". A pesar de que a simple vista ambos parecían tener personalidades muy chocantes, si uno podía ver más cerca, se podía dar cuenta de que ellos de verdad tenían una gran unión. Detrás de los gritos enojados de Neru, se encontraba una voz que divertida que disfrutaba de la situación. Detrás de las burlas de Akaito, se encontraban las palabras que le dejaban claro a Len que él la conocía mucho mejor y que tenía el privilegio de decir aquellas cosas que sólo podía notar Neru. Detrás de sus miradas retadores que los hacía ver más como amigos que como rivales, escondían esas miradas llenas de aprecio del uno por el otro. Así es como Len sentía como Neru siempre lo dejaba atrás y que a pesar de que parecía estar a punto de alcanzarla cada vez, simplemente se alejaba y no podía evitarlo. ¿De verdad sería suficiente para ella? ¿Él también compartiría los mismos sentimientos ocultos en cada mirada, sonrisa o palabra con ella?

─Ustedes de verdad son muy cercanos─ comentó sin pensarlo y con un tono de voz algo bajo. Ambos chicos pararon y lo miraron algo extrañados.

─¿Eh?─ pronunció Neru con un tono de voz que hizo temblar de miedo al rubio.

─¿Oh? Así que al final te diste cuenta─ de nuevo abrazó fraternalmente a la chica mientras esta se quejaba de que la soltara de una vez.

─¡Nunca seré tan cercana a un maldito como tú!─ declaró ella sin tener mucho éxito de salvarse.

─Oh vamos, no debes ser tan grosera con tu mejor amigo─ dijo con falsa lástima, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pie segundos después; Neru sí que pisaba fuerte.

─Len, no me mezcles mucho con este idiota─ le dijo ella mientras seguía caminando. El rubio asintió y caminó de nuevo un poco más rápido para alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto Akaito se quedó atrás lamentándose por su pie, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a ambos rubios sonreírse mutuamente. "Espero que Neru no se detenga por pequeñas cosas como la edad" pensó el peli rojo como si viera a su pequeña hija crecer, de verdad le alegraba ver a su pequeña amiga de esa manera, después de todo, Neru era su mejor amiga y debía apoyarla en todo ¿cierto?

* * *

Cada vez que una persona se enamora, suele pasar por algunas fases, entre ellas la duda e inquietud y claro, el temor a aquel infierno mejor conocido como Friendzone. La pobre de Neru estaba pasando por eso, y ese sentimiento de inquietud y ansiedad crecía con cada día que pasaba, ya sólo faltaban 20 días y sentía sus nervios a flor de piel; no sabía como iba a estar cuando faltara un día. No sabía que era peor, si la espera o el deseo de que no avanzara el tiempo. ¿Por qué carajos siempre tenía que ser tan contradictorios sus pensamientos?

Cada día era peor, al ver cada vez el sol ocultarse sabía que la cuenta hacia atrás avanzaba. Se suponía que debía estar reuniendo valor, entonces ¿por qué cada día sentía más miedo? Aquel miedo incrementaba al pensar que estos 20 días que faltaban, serían los últimos días donde su relación con Len se vería normal, sin ningún tipo de problemas, simplemente ellos dos aprovechando su tiempo juntos como buenos amigos que eran. ¿Era tan difícil pedir que se pudiera quedar en esos días? ¿Era tan difícil desear cambiar algo, al menos sus sentimientos? Cualquiera le diría: "Pues simplemente no te confieses", oh claro ellos no entendían la gravedad del asunto. Ella quería declararse, quería voltear la página del libro y comenzar de nuevo ya sea con Len o no, pero jamás pensó que sería tan cobarde con este asunto.

No podía soportar esa sensación de presión en su pecho que le provocaba llorar, de verdad tenía mucho miedo de arruinar las cosas con Len. Alguna parte de ella quería rendirse con todo el asunto, después de todo ellos dos no tenían oportunidad de estar juntos ¿cierto? La diferencia de edad era muy grande y por ello era difícil decir "tendremos un final feliz". Ambos tenían pensamientos diferentes acordes a su edad, sueños distintos, ven el mundo de una manera distinta, si existiera la posibilidad de que él le correspondiera, no sabría cuanto duraría esa felicidad. Podían llegar al punto en que ya ambos se cansarían en cualquier momento. Si eso pasara, preferiría mil veces seguir siendo su amiga que simplemente terminar al punto en que ambos no puedan compartir un cuarto.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba en la escuela, exactamente en un patio donde solía reunirse con Akaito para el almuerzo, aunque esta vez estaba sola; ya que al parecer su peli rojo amigo se había enfermado; genial, tenía una crisis nerviosa y ese idiota no estaba presente. Texteó un poco en su celular disfrutando de la brisa de verano, adoraba la sombra que los árboles proyectaban protegiéndola del sol, además de que así no había mucho brillo en la pantalla. Cuando menos lo pensó ya había terminado su sagrado descanso. Genial, ahora a tener una crisis nerviosa en el salón, ¿ahora qué? ¿Lloraría frente a todos sin razón alguna? De verdad odiaba sentirse de esta manera.

Al final terminó la escuela, no tenía que esperar a Akaito, simplemente se despidió de unos compañeros y salió rápidamente de las instalaciones. Se encaminó a la escuela donde estaba Len, aunque no muy segura de hacerla, siguió sin importarle sus pensamientos anteriores, después de todo sólo quería verlo aunque esto fuera más doloroso para ella. Se quedó esperándolo en la salida, viendo con desinterés como otros estudiantes iban pasando por ahí.

─¡Neru!─ cuando oyó la voz del rubio sonrió levemente.

Si no podía soportar estos pensamientos negativos, simplemente se desharía de ellos, ahora sólo quería disfrutar estos últimos 20 días de amistad con Len. El punto era ir ganando valor y muchas veces esto pasaría, así que sólo debía ser valiente y no desviarse de su objetivo principal. Sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir estos últimos 20 días...

* * *

No podía creer que los días habían pasado tan rápido. Ya este sería el último día y el definitivo, no podía sentirse más nerviosa. A pesar de haber recibido todo el apoyo de Rin, Nero y Akaito, no podía evitar sentir esa ansiedad y ese pequeño miedo que le decía que todo saldría mal.

Ahora la colina de cierta forma cambió, al igual que la imagen del sol escondiéndose que había visto todos estos 51 días, ahora este escenario se volvió algo especial para ella, algo más significativo. Este era el momento y no podía titubear en hacerlo. El rojizo ambiente que había, la refrescante brisa que mecía su cabello, el cielo del atardecer tan hermoso como siempre reflejándose en sus ojos, las sombras que proyectaban ellos junto al atardecer. Todo esto y más lo recordaría con gusto, intentaría recordar cada expresión de Len antes y después de la confesión, intentaría recordar sus palabras ya fueran de rechazo o aceptación. Ya no debía temer que este día llegara, simplemente lo afrontaría y lo guardaría como un buen recuerdo que se quedaría en su memoria mucho tiempo, ya que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego soltó un suspiro.

─Ahora ¿quién será esa afortunada persona a la cuál te confesarás?─ preguntó Len admirando el paisaje. Esta sería la última vez que podían pasar más momentos así, ya que si ella llegaba a declararse y este le correspondía, posiblemente su tiempo juntos se reduciría de sobremanera. Ahora mismo se estaba lamentando no haber hecho nada en este tiempo para intentar arreglar las cosas.

De todos modos no había nada que hacer, ellos pertenecían a dos mundos diferentes. Él ni siquiera tenía aspecto de chico (aunque esto lastimara enormemente su orgullo), no era muy alto ni muy masculino, no era capaz de pensar como un adulto; aunque todos le dijeran que era muy maduro para su edad, sabía que no era suficiente, y ni siquiera su voz era tan masculina que digamos. Su único consuelo ahora era que ese chico la rechazara para él tener una oportunidad. Ante este pensamiento se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz por ella? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pronunciar las palabras "te deseo buena suerte"? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla ir ya? Cada una de estas preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y lo hacían sentir culpable; culpable de no poder ser un buen amigo, culpable de enamorarse de una chica inalcanzable para él, culpable de saber que no había hecho nada para intentar conquistar a Neru, en cambio, tomó una actitud muy diferente con ella y se portó como un idiota. Rayos, verla sonrojada simplemente lo hacía sentir peor.

─Y no me digas que tengo que esperar, ya he esperado mucho tiempo y creo que es justo que me lo digas ahora─ formó una sonrisa algo bromista para fingir un poco que no estaba dolido. No, no podía demostrarle nada a ella, sería muy egoísta de su parte pedir que se quedara con él cuando sabía con anticipación que estaba enamorada de otro. Miró a Neru notando como ella tenía la cara totalmente roja, tenía una mano en su pecho. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lucía muy linda de esa manera.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando ella tomó una de sus manos, mirándolo de una forma tan tierna con aquellos ojos dorados que no sabía como carajos no podía evitar enamorarse más de ella.

─L-Len...─ pronunció su nombre con suavidad pareciendo que el viento se había llevado esa palabra. ─La...la...la razón por la que vine aquí─ bajó la mirada sintiendo como cada palabra se quedaba atorada en su garganta. ¡Oh rayos! No podía rendirse ahora, no, debía decírselo. ─¡La persona que me gusta eres tú! Fuiste tú la razón por la cual vine aquí─ gritó de repente mirándolo a los ojos para gritar esas palabras. Listo, ya lo había dicho, ahora tenía que esperar su respuesta. "Recuerda Neru, dependiendo de lo que diga, no te vas a poner a llorar ¿de acuerdo?" miró la cara de Len para saber que diría a continuación, pero simplemente vio una expresión algo rara, como si estuviera sorprendido o enojado. ¿Acaso la iba a rechazar? No era tiempo de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aunque, ¿Len se estaba sonrojando? Sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su imaginación.

¡Esperen un momento! ¿Neru estaba enamorada de él todo este tiempo? Esto no era un sueño ¿cierto? Por una parte se sentía extremadamente feliz, pero también estaba muy impactado si se podía decir de esa manera, después de todo pasó tan de repente. Incluso ya estaba pensando en muchas maneras para poder olvidarla correctamente. De seguro su cara era un poema en ese momento.

Neru sonrió ante esa expresión, definitivamente no la olvidaría y esa cara tan única la hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería al menor. ¡Al carajo todo! Podían llamarla pedófila, asalta cunas, shotacona, pervertida que no respeta la inocencia de un niño y muchas más cosas, pero era culpa de Len por ser tan jodidamente lindo.

─¿En serio tenías que demorarte tanto?─ le dedicó una de las sonrisa más brillantes que había visto, ella se sonrojó incluso más e intentó apartar la mirada.

─¡No me culpes! Tampoco esperaba que me correspondieras...─ hizo un puchero sin ser capaz de sostener miradas con él. El Kagamine sólo soltó otra risa.

─De verdad me gustas Neru─ definitivamente no podía estar más feliz.

En ese mismo momento en cuando Neru entró en cuenta de algo: Todas esas leyendas y rituales que sirven para "atraer el amor" en realidad sólo son historias creadas para darnos fuerzas, valor y más determinación al momento de declararnos. Así que estaba mal decir "un amor me corresponderá si hago esto" lo correcto sería "si hago esto, tendré mucha más valentía cuando llegue el momento". Esto es lo que aprendió en todo este viaje, de seguro esta sería la preparación de declaración más larga.

Ahora estaba totalmente segura que recordaría ese día con mucho cariño. El cielo vespertino, la brisa, la expresión de Len y la sonrisa que vino después, también recordaría con mucho anhelo esos 51 días. No le importaba que le trajera el futuro, simplemente disfrutaría el presente, tal y como debía hacerlo.

Aquellos 51 días serían una buena historia para contar en algún futuro...

* * *

─¡Fue perfecto!─ celebró Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos. Los tres chicos se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos, viendo como los dos rubios se tomaban de la mano mientras veían el paisaje.

─Mi pequeña Neru creció tan rápido─ se lamentó Akaito con lágrimas falsas.

─De verdad hacen una gran pareja─ dijo Nero viendo orgulloso ese momento.

─Y luego me decían que no era buena idea hablar con Neru sobre esa leyenda─ ambos chicos rieron ante este hecho.

Por más que no quisieran, Rin Kagamine se metería en sus vidas amorosas de alguna manera.

* * *

 **Haruka: Si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco.**

 **Rin: Desde que terminó SEPV no hemos podido subir un one-shot de Vocaloid, pero esto sólo significa que Haruka-sama (y nosotras) vendremos con más cosas.**

 **Luka: Esperen los nuevos proyectos.**

 **Mokoa: Sólo si la escuela nos deja...**

 **Konata: Que tengan un lindo día/noche y no olviden los reviews =w=**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
